Request for adminship
You can request adminship here. Please put your username in a heading, and a brief explaniation about why you should become an admin. I'll choose 2''' admins. TheKatnissEverdeen I would like to be an admin. I know I haven't been here as long as most of you, but I edit all my stories and other stories, if there's spelling mistakes, or something like that. I don't know a lot of people on this wiki, but I am familiar with a few of them. I have never been blocked or kickbanned on any wiki. I really want to be and administrator, it's one of the things I want to be! I also think it's a good start to being a responsible adult, teen, or even child. I am responsible, but this would make me even more responsible. I'll understand if you don't want me as an admin. I baked you a pie. What flavour you ask? PIE FLAVOUR. aka TheKatnissEverdeen 22:16, June 25, 2012 (UTC) '''Medium Support - You say you're inactive (on your profile page) and a admin must be very active. And, there are some obligations for a admin, are you aware of them? If yes, I think you could be a great admin. Support from me, let's hear the other admins. Nikola (Let's talk) 16:08, December 2, 2012 (UTC) No Support As you said, you're inactive. I think you would have done well, but you're inactive, therefore I cannot give you support. I love you, I hate you, but I will always remember you (talk) 20:44, December 2, 2012 (UTC) District4forever444 I would like to be an admin. I know I haven't been here as long as most of you, but I edit all my stories and some other storiesI don't know a lot of people on this wiki. I have never been blocked on any wiki. I really want to be and administrator, it's one of the things I want to be! I also think it's a good start to being a responsible adult, teen, or even child. I am responsible, but this would make me even more responsible. I'll understand if you don't want me as an admin. Not Supporting - At first, you haven't signed your application. For second, you copied the application from another user. You should write your oppinion, not to copy somebody else's. (if that's the real case). And you only have 4 edits + you're blocked by Wikia. Nikola (Let's talk) 16:16, December 2, 2012 (UTC) No support - I agree with everything Nikola said, and you also haven't really done anything for this wiki. 20:49, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Scourge the Dark Claw I would love to be an admin. One thing you should know is that I have written 256 pages in a story (and the same story, too) done 4 stories on Fanfiction.net, and wrote 37 pages in one day, in less than one hour. I believe that if I become an admin, I can help make a difference on this wiki. I like to work hard, and I can stay with a wiki until the very end. God bless you! Signed, I got some wicked tiger mojo! 14:08, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Not Supporting - You only have 4 edits, that being the application for administrator privileges, and a couple of comments. You should work little more to collect some working experience for this wiki, and maybe consider beginning a story here. This is my opinion, we should wait a couple of days to get opinions from other admins. Nikola (Let's talk) 16:04, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Not supporting - Although you claim to have written a 256 page story, it wasn't posted on here. Although its an impressive feat, even if you are a fast writer, doesn't necessarily mean you can handle the responsibility of an admin. I love you, I hate you, but I will always remember you (talk) 20:51, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Rainfacestar Okay, well, I am familiar with many of the stoires. I have written some well known stories, and I am good with writing. I may not of been on here long but if you were to ask me about a certain story or book series, I may as well know them. I haven't been here long, your right, but I do know the wiki very well. I honestly think that I would be a good admin, for I do know the wiki and I do get along with other users. Also, I do know what it means to be an admin because I am actually an admin on a few different wiki's. I am familiar with the rules of the wiki and I understand what it is to write a story and that you ned a good base for a story. And I also know that if I were to have any questions, it's okay to ask for help. So, I think that I would be a good admin for the wiki, and that I would be a good help for the wiki. Rainy <3 07:03, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Support - '''You have many great qualities which an admin should have. If nobody disagrees, you are on a good way. Please log in when you can and go on my talk page to let me know you're active. Nikola (Let's talk) 16:15, December 2, 2012 (UTC) '''Support - You obviously have done a lot for this wiki, and you have written many stories, as well as having participated in many wiki projects. You're a well known user, and I think you would make a great admin. 20:52, December 2, 2012 (UTC) DrewlovesKuinn Okay, well, I haven't been here that long, but I've already got quite far into two stories and read lots of the ones on here, I was fammilar with this wiki before my account was even created, coming on to look at a story, so I know I'm not the strongest candidate, but just consider it. I also have a good track record on all wikis, never being blocked or banned, and I also have my own wiki, which shows I have dedication and strengths in leading. Thank you for considering my case and I hope I have made an impact on your decision Mysims 13:25, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Support - But keep in mind that more users have support. Show your activity by contacting me on my talk page so I can know you're active. And, we need more opinions. Nikola (Let's talk) 16:18, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Medium Support - You are a good person, and usually don't get into trouble. You have been completely honest in your application, as well as been active in earlier days. I believe if you could become more active, you would definitely have my support. I love you, I hate you, but I will always remember you (talk) 20:55, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Category:News